<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>love call by VLIKE2PARTY</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22494001">love call</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VLIKE2PARTY/pseuds/VLIKE2PARTY'>VLIKE2PARTY</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>r1se</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 姚颜四起 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:13:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22494001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VLIKE2PARTY/pseuds/VLIKE2PARTY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>姚颜四起 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>love call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“琛呐，你电话响了哦。”</p><p>姚琛正被春晚的小品逗得直往沙发上倒，手机铃响了半天都没有发觉，若不是妈妈提醒，电话那头的人多半概率又要被错过了。</p><p>来电上显示出的名字让姚琛弯了眉眼，在营里他就开玩笑地叫他“张大头”，出了星光岛干脆把通讯录微信备注等一系列的联系方式改成了这滑稽的称呼。张颜齐曾拿着他的手机抗议过，备注不是老公男朋友一类亲昵的爱称就罢了，就连齐天大圣也比这憨憨傻傻的名字要好吧，姚琛听了便提起拳头来锤他，红着脸嘴上说着说男孩子才不要要搞这么肉麻，手上还是没能删去张颜齐在备注后面加上的红心。</p><p>转身进了卧室，习惯性地关上了门，姚琛划开绿色的按键，抑制不住尾音上扬地接通了电话。</p><p>“喂？”</p><p>“姚姚。”</p><p>地下rapper的低音炮顺着电信号钻进了姚琛的耳朵里，声音从听筒里传来微微失了真，带了些低沉和沙哑，单单只是唤了声名字，耳膜就被震得酥酥麻麻。</p><p>“姚姚，我好想你。”</p><p>“张颜齐，你才是粘人精嘞，我们明明前天才刚去吃了绿豆粉！”</p><p>姚琛把自己丢进软塌塌的床垫里，拽了鹅绒被蒙住头，在一方小空间里任何声音都被放大，他听见听筒里有窸窸窣窣的声音，像是在床上翻了个身的样子，随即是张颜齐有些委屈却依旧带着颗粒感的嗓音。</p><p>“可是就是想你嘛，想抱你，想吻你，还想肏你。”</p><p>露骨又充满色情意味的话语烫得姚琛耳根发痛，怦怦的心跳声仿佛要冲出胸口一样，呼出的热气被羽绒被阻隔着腾不出去，反弹到亮着的手机屏上蒙出一层薄薄的水汽，升高的温度也在姚琛的鼻尖上留下几滴小水珠。</p><p>姚琛没成想他会这么说，憋了半天只支吾出一个问句来。</p><p>“你…你是不是喝酒啦？”</p><p>那人没有来的笑了，听筒里传来的声音异常清晰，仿佛湿热的气息就打在耳边一样，把姚琛的两颊烧的红了起来,张颜齐像是没发现不妥，自顾自的说着。</p><p>“我想亲你，从额头到眉心再到鼻梁，把你眼睑下的泪痣舔得湿漉漉的，再去咬你的嘴唇勾你的舌头，直到你涨红了脸也不放开，你没力气时只能小力地推着我，小猫挠痒一样根本没什么用处，还会发出些嘤咛声，勾人得要命。等我松开你，你伏在我肩上大口喘息，你或许想骂我混蛋，可你充血到红肿的唇瓣间只能吐出粉嫩的小舌，和不稳定的呼吸。我扳过你的脸，你红着眼角泪眼朦胧的样子真让人怜惜，可我只想把你压在身下狠狠地侵犯，于是我舐过你的脖颈，啃咬你的锁骨，然后…”</p><p>“唔…”</p><p>像是着了魔一样，姚琛竟不自觉地伸出手顺着张颜齐的话摸了下去，在碰倒敏感的颈侧时发出了难耐的呜咽，他惶恐地咬住下唇企图把羞耻的声音收回，可张颜齐明显捕捉到了他的异样，连声音里都带了些颤抖的兴奋。</p><p>“只是想你我就硬的发疼，你也一样对不对？姚姚，宝贝帮帮我。”</p><p>“怎么帮嘛…”</p><p>这是明知故问，两个人都心知肚明。姚琛交叉叠放在一起的腿早就夹紧了，身前也半硬着抵在床垫上，两股之间已经有了粘腻的迹象，手也不老实地四处点火，这句不像问句的撒娇无疑是剧目的开始。</p><p>姚琛向来听话的很，他随着张颜齐的命令从睡衣下摆探进手去，张开手包住胸前的乳肉揉捏，公认的好身材让他有着丰腴的胸肌，紧致的肌肉在掌心的聚合下似乎变得又软又嫩，这样的触感是姚琛从没感受到的，他娇喘着加重了手上的力气，痛感与刺激一同吞噬了理智，在胸前留下几道充血的娇红色的指印。</p><p>“好乖，想象我在舔你。”</p><p>姚琛当真想到了两人缠绵时，张颜齐俯在自己胸口吮吻的样子，那双不怀好意的下垂眼透过细密的刘海，带着玩味的笑看着他，像一只享受美餐前的猎豹。姚琛用颤抖的指间夹住挺立的乳粒，揉捏、刮蹭、挤压，迷乱间他好像感受到了湿热的气息喷吐在敏感的乳尖，带着唾液的滑腻的灵巧的舌尖绕着那茱萸打转，在姚琛难耐的抽吸下把它含入口中，用力地嘬吸再用牙齿碾磨，认真的样子像在品尝心爱的糖果。张颜齐笑起来时会露出一双可爱的虎牙，咧着嘴的样子像只寻求亲昵的大狗狗，乖顺又无害，而在这时，尖锐的虎齿变成了饿狼的武器，齿尖轻轻叼起被玩弄得充血的红肿，再在姚琛抽泣时献上抚慰的轻吻。</p><p>交叉的双腿不断地磨蹭着身下的床单，私密处涌出的爱液黏在腿间，被沾湿的贴身的衣物箍在身上的紧绷感快让他疯掉，空闲下的左手迫不及待地想要赶走恼人的空虚，顺着精壮的腰线向下溜去。</p><p>“别急姚姚，把手指含到嘴里。”</p><p>“嗯...难受...”</p><p>张颜齐能想到姚琛现在的样子，仰起布满酡红的小脸，失了神的双眼半眯着，连泪痣都变得雾气朦胧的，睫毛稍上还挂着晶莹的小水珠，眼泪要掉不掉的样子让人想要抱在怀里哄，粉嫩嫩的舌尖随着呼吸颤动，他会讨好似地舔舔你的下巴，用带着哭音的拖长的尾调乞求你的进入，张颜齐在脑海里建起的温柔地壁垒骤然坍塌，满心的疼爱化作原始的兽性与欲望一同撞进早就开拓好的伊甸园。可他现在亲不到也碰不到，只能耐心地引导心急的小猫不被自己的莽撞伤到。</p><p>温柔起来的张颜齐总能让姚琛连骨头都酥软掉，他顺了张颜齐的意思把两根手指吮在嘴里，分泌的过多的唾液不费力地沾满了手指，被突然刺激的舌头不安分地搅动，游动在指间发出咕叽咕叽的水声，短促的闷哼在鼻腔里蹦出，撞进张颜齐的耳膜，撞破了他薄如蝉翼的忍耐。</p><p>“宝贝可以了，我要进来了。”</p><p>男人低哑的声音像颗粒分明的咖啡粉，弥漫着丝绸一样醇香的雾气，缱绻了姚琛的心扉，氤氲了情意的缠绵。姚琛喜欢张颜齐低声讲话时的口腔音，格外的性感，又带了些不明不白的暗示的意味，放在这会儿像火苗一样撩拨着姚琛的神经。</p><p>“我的乖乖，把中指伸进去，慢慢的打开它。感受到了吗，是你的温热你的湿软，你紧致的肉壁正贪婪地吸着我，放松点宝贝，你夹得太紧我没办法动。”</p><p>安抚又令人血脉喷张的词句真的管了用，姚琛感受到夹着自己手指的穴口正一张一合地放松着，挤出的多汁的爱液顺着手指流到手腕，消失在深灰色的床单里。</p><p>“你也渴求更多不是吗？来，把第二根手指也插进去。”</p><p>酥酥麻麻的空虚感折磨着姚琛，当欲望被点燃后他渴望被填满，渴求生理的痛楚与心理的快感交织着起伏的刺激，他推进了食指把身下贪婪的小嘴撑得更大了些。</p><p>张颜齐让他抽动他便动起手腕，张颜齐让他扣挖，他就真的用指甲碾磨柔软的甬道。大打开来的双腿撕得腿筋疼痛，姚琛却像上了瘾一样难得自已，他只想所求更多，像更深入的地方探去。</p><p>“呃啊！”</p><p>无意中刮过的一处凸起让姚琛小声惊呼，经历过不少次欢爱的他也明白这是什么地方，从尾椎传到全身的电流感让他止不住颤栗，他想起张颜齐总能准确无误地找到这一点，再发起猛烈的攻击，原来这副身子他比自己更要熟悉。</p><p>爱人短促的抽吸和溢出的呻吟让张颜齐兴奋，他嘴下没了把门的，说出的话也肮脏不堪。</p><p>“宝贝你不是很喜欢我顶这里吗，每次都会流着口水求我再快一些，腿都打着颤还要用力勾着我。这地方像是个开关一样，动一下你就会流好多水，上面下面都有，我心疼你但我更忍不住爱你，我喜欢你绷紧了脚背把胸口往我身上贴的样子，我喜欢你被我操得说不出话只能放浪地叫的样子，你带我沉沦我要送你到云端。”</p><p>当张颜齐要求他再送进一根手指时，姚琛攥紧了身下的床单，小幅度地摇着头啜泣。穴口周围的褶皱被撑开，他试了几次都没能挤入，虽然不及男朋友的性器那般粗大，但身下的饱胀感已经足矣让他满足。</p><p>“嗯啊…不行…太、太多了…”</p><p>“我们姚姚很厉害，还能吃进去很多呢。”</p><p>像是收到了鼓励的孩子一样，姚琛用空闲的一只手扒开绞着媚肉的穴口，腕上一用力满足了张颜齐的要求。被大肆撑开的疼痛让他想要嗔怪张颜齐，却被突如其来的敲门声吓得夹紧了手指。</p><p>“琛啊，打完电话了吗？快要倒计时咯，要不要出来看看？”</p><p>敲门声过后是母亲关切的询问，门外是电视里欢歌笑语庆祝新年的声音，屋内是张颜齐传过听筒的喘息和他咬着下唇抑制的沉吟。</p><p>“啊…快了，我…就来。”</p><p>听着脚步声从门前消失，姚琛才敢大幅度地动起来。身前的胀痛提醒着他高潮的到来，他抑制着声调呢喃着爱人的名字。</p><p>“乖，我们一起。”</p><p>姚琛听到张颜齐沉闷的喟叹，眼前一道白光后，小腹上布满了粘哒哒的浊液，他起伏不定的胸膛正费力的调整呼吸，听到了电视里倒计时的数字，和窗外烟花炸裂的声音。</p><p>“新年快乐，姚琛，我爱你。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>